


Trickle

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy has a shit life, Gen, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Not Canon Compliant, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: I’m going to die. He’ll make sure of that.





	Trickle

I don’t actually even expect anything anymore. Why waste energy on something so insanely impossible?

I’m going to die. He’ll make sure of that.

Or I could speed up the process. I wonder how they’d react if they knew.

I lean against the headboard of my bed and stare at the thick journal before me. It is open before me, and unlined pages covered in writing and sketches are visible to me. I chuckle darkly at it. Reach out a hand. Swipe a finger across the left page, and stare at the bright crimson smear that I leave. I watch it darken, dry, fade and lose its brilliant color.

A true Gryffindor color. How ironic that the house that is supposed to be the bravest, has the emblem of a killer, with a background of blood.

So very different from Slytherin.

I pause. Reach my other hand out and clasp the glass on the bedstead. Drink down the cold water, and feel it wash down to pool in my stomach, leaving a trail of cold in its wake.

Sometimes it’s the simple things that make you wonder what the point is.

I can easily imagine the water turning to ice in my belly, spreading to my chest, groin, and into my limbs. I can imagine being frozen over.

I’d be the perfect puppet then. Of that I have no doubt. My father could simply pull my strings, make me dance, be the perfect little Death Eater. Wouldn’t he like that?

Or would I be too frozen to move? Would I just sit there, a statue that wouldn’t move for him?

Would my freezing help him, or hinder him? Help me, or hinder me?


End file.
